


Over The Radio

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Snake fights Sahelanthopus his lover, Ocelot is stuck back on Mother Base, only able to reach him, over the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



> Commission for Velasa.

Starling frowned slightly as Kaz put his hand on Ocelot’s shoulder, pushing him back, away from the chopper that would go and aid Snake. “What the fuck are you doing?” Ocelot hissed out, Kaz looked away and sighed.

“You speak Russian, you can’t come.” He genuinely regretted having to do this but they couldn’t take the chance, Russian a language Ocelot would slip into without realising it meant he couldn’t go with them.

“Fuck that.” He hissed out, shoving Kaz back. Starling darted forward, grabbing Ocelot’s wrist.

“It’s too much of a risk, we need to stay here, all Russian speakers do.” She spoke gently, not even flinching when he wrenched his arm away from her and rounded on her.

“You’re against me too?” He hissed out, glaring at his friend, she just shook her head and held a hand out to him.

“I’m always on your side but it’s safest for us here. The Boss would want to know your safe.” He stared at her with wide eyes before groaning and reaching out, gripping her forearm, she in turn grabbed his. He nodded then let go of her before turning to Kaz.

“Make sure I can still relay information.” He hissed out before turning and stalking away, Starling glanced to Kaz and nodded to him. Stepping close she spoke quietly, gently touching his shoulder.

“Come back safe, all of you.” With that she turned and followed Ocelot to his Intel dome so they could do their work.

 

Ocelot sat in his chair, setting his I-Droid on the desk before him so he could keep a radio link with Snake no matter what. He booted up the computer too be able to pull up information stored on there quickly whilst Starling grabbed all the paper information they had on the previous Metal Gears, hoping it would help in some way. “Is there no way?” He asked, making a last ditch effort, not even looking over to his friend as he already knew what she’d say.

“I’m sorry… no.” She put all the papers on the desk by the I-Droid and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “He’d want you here. Safe.” She squeezed him gently before letting go and grabbing a chair, dragging it over to sit beside him and work alongside him.

 

Once they were all set up and Kaz sent word he was in position to offer aid Ocelot turned on his I-Droid, opening up the feed so he could watch and hear Snake. “Whilst Kaz keeps the support choppers coming, I’ll keep the supply drops coming Boss and give you any intel I can.” Ocelot, for all his fear, managed to keep his voice as steady as ever, he released the transmission button and looked to Starling and nodded. Right away she grabbed her I-Droid and sent the order for the first supply drop to be sent. Plotting out a strategic place to send it to where it wouldn’t be destroyed on the way down by Sahelanthropus. “If I see Huey again I’m going to kill him for making that…” Ocelot growled to Starling who let out a nervous laugh.

“I don’t feel like finding a replacement, do you?” She asked, trying to keep some humour going, he only grunted and started tapping his fingers on the desk, a nervous tick. She sighed and turned back to her work, studying the terrain and the machine from the camera feed Kaz’s chopper provided.

 

“Ocelot none of my guns are doing shit!” Snake’s voice came through the I-Droid, both the eyes in the room snapping towards it instantly.

“He’s kitted for non-lethal…” Ocelot breathed out, eyes widening in terror. Shakily he reached for the transmission button. “We’re sending lethal weapons.” He said, the tremor noticeable, Starling quickly snatched up her I-Droid, not bothering to send a message and instead sending a transmission to the Supply Team.

“Change the load out now! Fully Lethal! Get it out there!” She quickly snapped to the crew before dropping her I-Droid on the table and looking back to the feed, Ocelot studied it intently, scanning the terrain. He pushed the transmission button again.

“You can kite him around that cliff till the supplies reach you, keep close to the edges and he shouldn’t be able to hit you.” He informed quickly, getting a quickly grunted ‘Thanks’ as a reply before Snake started moving.

 

Ocelot hand shifted to rest over his revolvers, playing with them was yet another nervous habit of his. Starling reached over and touched his arm, not knowing what to say, just watching and waiting. Both counting the time before the supply chopper would reach him. Watching him run and duck and hide. Not even Quiet’s shooting was helping that much, her gun had tranqs for now and she had to wait for the supplies as well to do anything other than scratch at it.

 

“Nearly there.” Ocelot breathed out as the chopper neared the drop point, though with Sahelanthropus wondering round one cliff the drop had to be made on the next one down. “Any second now…” He worried at his lip as the chopper got into position and the crew pushed off the supply drop. “Snake! It’s on its way down!” Ocelot rushed out the transmission before nodding to Starling to send the message for the next one to be ready to go when the chopper got back. They watched in silence as Snake made a break for the supply drop. Skidding down one of the slopes, all but throwing himself to the cliff face as he sprinted for the box, grabbing his supplies quickly before taking off around the cliff to get back up near the top whilst Quiet rushed down to grab her bullets.

 

Ocelot sat back, letting out a sigh of relief as he had weapons that would work now. He glanced over to Starling who offered a weak smile before he looked back to the viewer. Watching Snake fire rocket after rocket at the Meta Gear. “He’ll be fine…” He muttered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of it. Starling smiled sadly and nodded.

“He’s The Boss, some over grown tin opener won’t take him down.” She teased, getting a small laugh from her friend. It didn’t last long, couldn’t last long.

 

“Where the fucked he go?!” Snake yelled into his I-Droid, Ocelot and Starling scanning the terrain quickly but he wasn’t on the ground.

“Shit he’s in the air!” Kaz’s voice came over the transmission and the Intel duo froze before working quick, adjusting their cameras and viewer so they could see the area above the battle field as well. Sure enough it had jumped and just landed on a cliff top. Where Quiet had been seconds before. A snipers point, a vantage point.

“Snake find cover!” Ocelot almost crushed the I-Droid in his desperate scramble to grab it and press the transmission button. Snake, following his order darted behind an outcropping of rocks and curled in on himself. Not a second after he disappeared behind the rocks did a laser blast fill the area around him. “Holy fuck…” Ocelot breathed out, watching as it scorched the earth and burnt away the sparse plants.

“Can’t see it… find cover. Got it.” Snake’s voice came over the I-Droid, along with the roar of the laser. He was trying to maintain some humour, some strength and morale. Starling reached over and took Ocelot’s hand, gently squeezing it, pressing the transmission button at the same time.

“As soon as that beam goes, you’ll want to move. There’s no telling where he’ll come down.”

“I’m playing chase with a robot… Nice.” He chuckled gently, Starling grinned at Ocelot as she let go of his hand and he smirked. Snake wasn’t scared, so why should he be.

 

With a nod Ocelot launched himself back into work, analysing Sahelanthropus trying to find any weak points or a pattern in his attack. Anything that would give Snake an edge in the fight. Starling kept the supply drops flowing as well as keeping an eye on what the Metal Gear was doing, warning Snake whenever it took to the air. Working quickly and efficiently in tandem. They couldn’t really tell if Snake was damaging the thing, it didn’t bleed and whilst there was external damage to the thing, they didn’t know how it was affecting the inside.

 

“Look out! It’s rushing you!” Starling grabbed at the I-Droid, her voice shrill, panicked. They watched as Snake turned sharply, coming face to face with Sahelanthropus. Ocelot swore the world slowed down, Snake dropped the Killer Bee and grabbed his Assault Rifle, firing just above the great Metal Gear as he dove backwards. For a second there looked to be a figure where Snake was aiming but as quick as it appeared, it was gone. Along with the feed from Snake’s I-Droid.

“Snake?! Snake! Can you hear me?!” Ocelot couldn’t hide the panic in his voice as he gripped the I-Droid, the static from the other side, was no comfort.

“Shit! It’s aiming at us, we’ve got to pull back!” Kaz’s voice came over the I-Droid but Ocelot had already let go, his breathing slowly picking up. Starling darted forward, grabbing the device.

“Is Snake okay?!” Silence met her over the I-Droid and she growled, glancing towards her friend as his eyes glazed over. “Damn it Kaz! Talk to me! Is Snake alive?!” She snapped.

“I don’t know….” Kaz’s reply was quiet, she looked over to the choppers camera and worried at her lip, there was too much dust and the chopper was too far back now for them to see Snake.

“Tell me when you do know then!” She yelled before throwing the I-Droid to the table and turning to face Ocelot.

 

Ocelot wrapped his arms around himself, his breathing coming out in fast and short pants. He was hardly getting any air into his lungs. His mind was elsewhere. Nine years ago, just like now when Snake needed him he wasn’t there. He was somewhere else. Useless. He failed him again. “I failed him…” He breathed out, tears filling his eyes, his whole body shaking. “I love him and he’s gone… I should have gone… I could have helped…” He mumbled, not even noticing Starling gently placing her hands on his shoulders. “He’s gone… He’s gone…” he kept repeating, tears trailing down his cheeks, dripping onto his scarf.

 

Starling bit her lip and got off the chair, kneeling before him, taking his hands in hers. “Ocelot, he’s not gone. He’s stronger than that thing.” She spoke gently but firmly, squeezing his hands. He didn’t notice her. “Adam, please. Listen to me. You need to snap out of this.” She tried again, shaking him gently, his head just lulled forward, tears pouring forth as he kept repeating his words. “Sorry…” She whispered as she got up, pushing him gently back she drew back a hand before bringing it forth.

 

The sound of skin contact with skin rang through the room and slowly his eyes focused on hers. Eyes clouded with grief and rage. Chairs clattered and a yelp filled the air before silence. “Adamska… please…” She rasped out, around the hands pressing against her throat. The grip loosened yet he still held her pinned to the desk. “Can’t give up…. Not yet…”

“He’s dead! I love him and he’s dead!” He yelled at her, cautiously she raised a hand and placed it on his arm.

“You don’t know that… He’s still down there.”

“He’s dead… I wasn’t there and this time there’s… there’s no hope.” His hands trembled as he spoke, Starling gulped slowly, gently rubbing her thumb over his arm.

“Adamska, have faith… You can’t give up on your love…”

 

“He’s alive! Starling! Ocelot! I have a visual! He’s alive” Kaz’s voice came over the I-Droid, beside Starling’s head. Both their eyes slid towards it, Starling letting out a relieved sigh. Adam’s eyes slowly focused on her and he gasped pushing himself back. Slowly Starling sat up, rubbing her neck gently, her eyes following her friend. He backed away, looking down guilt ridden.

“Sarina… I… Oh god… I’m sorry” More tears slipped down his cheeks and she frowned, getting up she picked up the chairs and set them back up.

“Don’t be sorry. Get back to work.” She said firmly, sitting herself back down and looking at the screens, sure enough she could see Snake limping about as fast as he could. His leg looked broken but that would have to wait, he had to keep moving, had to stay ahead of Sahelanthropus.

 

Starling picked her I-Droid back up and smiled slightly to see the supply team had been carrying on working despite her not sending more orders through. They hadn’t given up on him. Ocelot worked in silence as he kept gathering all information he could just from watching, though he couldn’t send it to Snake he would pass the papers to Starling and she’d tell Kaz.

 

They watched as the great thing crashed down, towards the ground, falling before Snake. Starling grinned and sat back in her chair, watching the scene unfold vai the choppers camera. “See. Nothing can kill Big Boss.” She glanced over to Ocelot who smiled, it faded as he look at her, his eyes drifting down to her neck. She lifted a hand and frowned as she touched the tender, bruising skin. “Had worse.” She shrugged casually as she flipped up the collar of her jacket and did the zip fully up to cover the damage.

“Sarina… I didn’t mean to…” He spoke weakly before looking down and frowning. “I’m sorry…” Sarina turned to face him and folded her arms over her chest.

“It was either let you break down, which we didn’t have time for, or get hurt. I know what I was doing.” She shrugged slightly.

“I could have killed you!” He yelped, staring at her with wide eyes, she slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife. Holding it in the hand she hadn’t been holding his arm with.

“I can defend myself. Sometimes pissing someone off is a good way to get them to stop.” She said with a shrug. Ocelot looked at the knife in shock before letting his head fall forward.

“Offer one hand, arm the other?” He asked quietly and she laughed gently.

“Safest way to live.” She replied as she slipped the knife back into her pocket and got up, holding a hand out to him. “Come on, we should meet them at the Heli-pad.” He took her hand, letting her help him up. Instead of letting go of her hand though, he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry… I’ll never do that again. I swear.” He promised, holding her tight. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“I know. You weren’t in your head Adamska, you didn’t mean to.” He held her closer, letting out a quiet sob and she smiled sadly, rubbing his back as she shushed him gently.

“I’ll never hurt you again.” He whimpered, she lifted a hand to brush his hair back gently as she leant back enough to look him in the eyes.

“Adamska, I’m not hurt.” She assured him gently and he shook his head slightly.

“The bruises… Hiding them won’t change that I hurt you…” He spoke weakly, bringing a hand up to her neck slowly, surprised when she didn’t flinch, despite what he did. Instead she tipped her head back to let him touch her neck.

“You know what I’ve been through, what it takes to hurt me and you didn’t do that. Even out of your head you wouldn’t do that.” Adam couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker to her stomach before he sighed, his head falling forward onto her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” He whimpered, Sarina squeezed him tightly, pressing him to her.

“I’m sorry too, I hit you as well.” She said quietly and he shook his head slightly.

“That was different…” He muttered, she raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly.

“No, it’s not. That’ll bruise, I hurt you and you hurt me. Nothing serious and nothing meant by any of it. So let’s just move on, yea? We’ve got a boss to welcome back.” He nodded slowly, she knew he’d still feel guilty but over time this would be forgiven on both parts.

 

Pulling back Sarina took his hand and lead him out of the Intel dome and off to the Main Platform to wait for the others to get back.

 

They stood side by side as the chopper landed and everyone got off. Quiet zipping over to her friends, Sarina wrapping her up in a hug right away. “Glad your back, now never scare me like that again.” She teased her friend, smiling at the gentle hum she got as an answer. Letting Quiet go she watched as the sniper touched Ocelot’s shoulder and leant against his side for a moment. Quietly conveying her happiness to be back. Ocelot gripped her arms gently. Slowly she stepped off to the side to make way for Kaz and Snake.

 

Sarina smiled briefly at Kaz as he made his way over, reaching out and touching his arm gently. “Thank you.” She breathed out quietly, he nodded slightly, weary but content that the fight was over and they all made it back. Adam slowly stepped up to Snake who smiled, somewhat sheepishly at him, holding up the broken I-Droid to him.

“Sorry…” He muttered, he jolted in surprise as Adam knocked the ruin device from his hand and wrapped his arms around Snake.

“You’re back, that’s what matters.” He spoke quietly, gripping him tight, Snake slowly rubbed his hands over Adam’s arms.

“I’m not leaving you.” His reply was as quiet but it made Adam smile none the less.

 

“Go. Go get some rest, I’ll handle everything out here.” Kaz said with a sigh, waving the others away. Quiet smiled and nodded, rushing back to her cage. Adam nodded slightly.

“Thank you… and Kaz, sorry.” He didn’t need to clarify what for, they both knew and that was all that was needed. Snake and Adam made their way back to his room together to just lay there, wreathed in each other’s arms and relax.

 

Sarina smiled at Kaz but stayed where she was. “I won’t rest till you do sir. So let’s get this done quickly.” She informed brightly and Kaz sighed, looking down to hide a smile.

“Let’s go, we’ve got a lot to do.” He tried to seem like he didn’t care but was thankful for the company and it meant that the others could rest more and have less to worry about when they got up.


End file.
